The Girl Who Fell to Earth
by NorJC
Summary: What if Kara Zor-El was eighteen years old rather than 'sweet sixteen' when she'd arrived on Earth and Kara and Bruce Wayne found that opposites most certainly do attract? An AU telling of Superman/Batman: Supergirl #8-13.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Fell to Earth

_Summary: What if Kara Zor-El was eighteen years old rather than' sweet sixteen' when she'd arrived on Earth and Kara and Bruce Wayne found that opposites most certainly do attract? An AU telling of Superman/Batman: Supergirl #8-13 and beyond. _

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics. No profit shall ever be gained from this work._

Chapter 1

He'd been the one who'd brought us together, although he refuses to admit it.

However, if Clark was honest with himself, he'd own up to his part in this. After all, he'd been the one who'd sent me after her.

It had begun a month after she'd fallen to Earth. We'd quarantined her inside Superman's Fortress of Solitude and had been busy examining her spacecraft once more. Clark had been looking for clues to support her story; I'd been searching for evidence to disprove it.

As we'd wound down our investigation for the day, I'd heard her pleas through one of the thick titanium bulkheads that had sealed off the rest of the Fortress from the hangar. While Clark climbed out of the ship's cockpit, the heavy metal door had buckled then had shattered spectacularly. Suddenly, there she'd stood, her golden blonde hair flying all about her too-good-to-be-true angelic face as she leaped through the opening she'd forced and sprinted toward us.

"It hates me!" she exclaimed as she chanced a quick glimpse over her shoulder then turned and locked her frightened aquamarine eyes onto the blank lenses of my mask. "I didn't do anything to it, I swear!"

I drew my batarang gun from my utility belt and aimed it toward the ruined door scanning for danger while she slid to a halt in front of Clark. "Kara," Superman said in his pleasing baritone, "calm down. What's chasing you? Has the fortress been breached?"

Then she pointed to the fierce thing that had pursued her. When I recognized the Kryptonian creature chasing her, I holstered my weapon as Clark's barking dog cornered the girl behind the body of its master.

While Clark scolded the dog, Kara said to me, "I've tried to get Krypto to like me, but—"

"Enough," I snapped, cutting her off. Now, I admit, at that time, I was annoyed, not by her and the dog's hijinks, but by the frustrating lack of evidence either way to prove or disprove the validity of her story. "Go to your quarters. We will discuss this later."

When she regarded me with a wounded look, whispered, "But I didn't do anything wrong," and fled from my presence, I didn't have to see the expression on Clark's face to realize I'd been a bit harsh with her.

"Go talk to her," Superman said. "She's obviously upset."

I knew that but I didn't want him to know I cared that she was upset. So, I changed the subject. "Clark, doesn't it bother you at all that your four-legged, cat-barbecuing fleabag hates her?"

He snorted. "Bruce, Krypto hates everybody, so don't use him as justification to condemn Kara. Now, go and talk to her!"

Rather than dignifying him by saying anything, I gave him one of my patented 'bat-glares' and strode toward the opening in search of the girl.

#

He was the first Human I'd truly met on Earth. Forsaken, confused, and alone, I came upon him that frightening night. He, unlike the others, did not fear me. Somehow, I sensed he'd suspected where I'd come from. He'd spoken to me, his voice low and soothing while he'd held out a green rock, causing my nightmare to fade into oblivion.

I'd awakened inside his cave, covered by his machine. At first, I thought he'd captured me, had wanted to experiment on me. Now, I'm embarrassed to say my temper got the best of me, for he'd done nothing to harm or restrain me. Then, though, I'd smashed his device and had taken to the air. Then, as my eyes had begun to glow, a flying man in a bright red and blue uniform had grasped my ankle and told me to calm down.

The flying man had turned out to be my cousin, Kal-El, my uncle's infant son who I'd been sent to protect on this planet. Somehow, though, my ship had never made the trip under its own power. It had turned out enough time had passed that my cousin had aged twenty-eight years while I spent all that time in suspended animation. So while he'd become a mature adult, I was still eighteen years old.

While Kal accepted me without reservation, the same could not be said for his dark friend. Batman made me feel like I was under suspicion. He didn't trust me. He always questioned me while he searched for proof I was a fraud.

On one occasion, I'd asked Kal if all Humans were as unfeeling as his friend.

Kal had simply chuckled and said, "No, I can honestly say he is unlike anyone else on Earth. And Kara, he's not as callous as you think he is. In fact, I dare say he cares too much but goes to great lengths to hide the truth from everyone, including himself."

I remember rolling my eyes at Kal's explanation at the time. I didn't need him to tell me how wonderful Batman truly was. I needed him to explain why I so hated that man yet cared what that man thought of me.

On that day when Krypto chased me into the hangar and Batman snapped at me, I ran from his presence and sought refuge in Kal's intergalactic zoo. I was standing there with my arms crossed, trying to sort through my feelings when I heard his approach.

"You really ought to try your bogeyman act on somebody else. I can hear your heart beat a mile away…that is, if you had a heart," I grumbled.

He said nothing in response. He simply stared at me through the blank lenses of his mask.

I sighed heavily then dropped my arms down to my sides as I faced him. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You'll never understand me."

He padded carefully toward me, his body completely wrapped inside his cape and said, "Then talk to me until I do."

We entered Kal's Hall of Krypton where my cousin honored the memory of my Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara. Then I turned to Batman and said, "I'm glad Kal was spared the horror of losing his parents right before his very eyes."

At the time, I'm sorry to say, I couldn't fathom why the heart of a man I'd deemed to be so cold had suddenly skipped several beats. All I know is when I recognized his anxiety for what it was, something inside me wanted me to reach out to him. It was in that moment everything between us had changed.

#

As I questioned her about her memories of Krypton, I suddenly noticed she was staring at my lead-lined cowl. Blinking twice, I paused and wondered if her powers had evolved. _Could __she __see __through __lead __now __even __though __Clark __couldn__'__t? __Had __she __grown __more __powerful __than __Superman?_

Then I studied her eyes and spied something far more dangerous than the evolution of her powers. Now, I saw compassion and longing for me inside them.

_When __had __this __happened?_ my mind screamed at me. It was then I noticed she'd stepped closer to me and I began to sweat profusely. Moments later, she closed her eyes and leaned toward me.

Cynically refusing to believe that something pure and true had fallen into my lap, I raised a finger to her luscious lips and halted her advance. "You can't make me trust you this way, Kara," I said.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and that's when I realized how terribly I'd misjudged her. As her aquamarine eyes welled with tears, she whirled, uttered a wounded cry and fled from the hall…fled from me, as I stood there transfixed by the haunting sounds of her pain.

#


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I recognized the battle with Darkseid's Doomsday animates for the distraction it was. When I heard the sound of another boom tube, I immediately raced to the lakeside where Diana had mentioned earlier Kara had gone swimming. As I ran, my mind's eye replayed the wounded look I saw on her exquisite face the night I'd rejected her.

Moments later, I reached the lake and froze when I saw a slim body with golden blonde hair shrouding its face floating lifelessly in the water.

Refusing to believe she was dead, I waded into the water, fighting against its drag on my cape. Once I got close to her, my hand trembled as I reached out yet my guilt made me hesitate.

It had been my fault that this had happened.

I'd been the one who'd cooked up the plan to make it appear that Wonder Woman, Harbinger, and Artemis had ambushed Clark and Kara in Metropolis to test both of the Kryptonians' reactions. I'd been as surprised as Clark, though, when Diana had agreed with me that Kara was not safe in Metropolis and had convinced Clark to allow her to take Kara to Paradise Island…and away from me.

Now, as I pulled the rapidly cooling body back toward the shore, I realized she would have been safer either in the Batcave or Clark's fortress rather than out in the open on an island.

Once Superman had reached my side, I gingerly removed the damp strands of hair from her face to see—it wasn't Kara. At first, I nearly murmured a prayer of thanks before another stab of guilt twisted my guts. Experiencing a sense of relief that it was Lyla's lifeless form in Clark's arms rather than the fiery girl from Krypton who'd wormed her way into my heart was obscene and my self-loathing forced me to be the detective once more.

"From the looks of things," I told Clark and Diana, "there were four maybe six assailants. Harbinger didn't go down without a fight. Darkseid's raiders were ruthless and efficient. They got in and out while the animates distracted us."

"I'm…so sorry," Clark whispered sadly to the dead girl covered by his cape and held reverently in Superman's arms.

As we mourned the senseless loss of a special young woman taken from us far too soon, we discovered that her sacrifice had left us a clue to where they'd taken Kara—Apokolips.

Clark vowed to get her back. He believed he was the only one willing to risk everything to rescue Kara from that hell-hole.

Clark was wrong.

#

I screamed until my throat was raw.

I couldn't remember when the women who'd killed Lyla and brought me to this horrible place had strapped me down in the old, white-haired harpy's device.

All I could remember, while I fought against the energies of her machine, was I wanted to go home.

However, when I tried to focus on home, it wasn't the pristine crystal of Kal's fortress or the lush subtropical climes of Diana's island.

I always found myself returning to Batman's intimate and cozy cave.

#

Clark was still furious at Diana and me. He blamed Kara's kidnapping on us as we approached Big Barda's and Mr. Miracle's house. Although he wanted to go after her by himself, Diana, Barda, and I told him, in no uncertain terms, we were all coming along for the ride. While it was personal for him, it was personal for me, as well. I was going to do whatever it took to see Kara returned to Earth come hell or high water.

Clark thought I was coming along for the sake of our friendship. Of course, that was part of it; but even if, in some alternate universe, Clark and Diana hadn't wanted to go, I would have gone after her alone.

I suppose I could no longer deny it. I was drawn to Kara Zor-El like the proverbial moth to the flame.

#

He'd corrupted her; he garbs her in slattern's clothing.

He'd made her attack Clark.

He'd been responsible for the death of an innocent girl.

All so he could mold Kara into being the Captain of his Honor Guard?

For that and more, I am going to make him pay for what he'd done.

"It is over, Darkseid," I boomed. "You will release your hold on the girl, now. Even you must realize you cannot be a king if you have no kingdom to rule."

"I doubt," he drawled, his voice the sound of gravel grating over stone, "that the battle between the Kryptonian and his cousin would bring about such destruction, Human."

Now, I have to make him believe the only reason I'm here is to defeat him. He has to believe I'm as ruthless as he. I'm betting my life he believes me, because, in truth, if he doesn't, my death will condemn every living thing on this cesspool of a planet to oblivion.

"This isn't about them," I snapped. "I'm sure you recall what's contained in your armory? Your hellspores…I've activated them—all of them."

An uncertain look peeks out from behind his craggy façade. "You are bluffing."

"Really?" Then I recite the weapons' arming codes as I strike him twice with the armored claws I'd taken from a pair of his soldiers. "Of course, those were the codes until I changed them to any of a myriad of possible letters and numbers. They say one hellspore will create a fire pit. What will happen to Apokolips when five hundred of them go off—simultaneously?"

Of course, he pummels me to within an inch of my life, even though I'm protected by Barda's mother box. However, I understand why he does so. It must stick in his craw that he's been completely outmaneuvered by a mere Human, a 'lower life-form,' as it were.

After he sends me flying into a wall, he said, "You will disarm the lot."

I shake my head in response. "Release the girl and give your word to leave her and the members of my family be."

Then he grabs me by the neck and slams my back against the wall, hard. Although I barely remain conscious and am concerned I might have overestimated Darkseid's capacity of self-restraint, I press on. "Disavow Kara Zor-El and swear you shall make no moves against either her or my family. Say…it."

Suddenly, he smiles at me, a smirk that chills even me to the bone. "Well played," he said as he allows me to slide down the wall to the floor below. "Had the Kryptonian or the Amazon taken this gamble, they would have lost. They do not have the fortitude it takes to destroy an entire planet to achieve success. But…you…a Human…you kill your own kind to win battles. It is…an admirable trait. Take the girl! I shall make no move against her or your family members."

#

"Batman?" I murmured.

I dreamed I was lying down on a comfortable bed inside his cool, quiet cave. Then I felt gentle sunlight begin to slowly raise the temperature of my skin, a sensation that was in diametric contrast to the blistering and oppressive heat of Apokolips. That's when it all flooded back to me.

They'd rescued me and returned me to Paradise Island. Kal had used the kryptonite ring that Batman had given him to take me down. Even though I'd been under Darkseid's control due to that awful Granny Goodness and not responsible for my actions, I was horrified by what I'd done.

I'd tried to kill Kal.

I'd tried to kill the one person in the whole universe my father had entrusted me to protect from harm. I'd shamed myself in the eyes of Rao and my ancestors.

After a single tear trickled through my lashes and slid down my cheek, I blinked twice and saw Diana sitting next to my bed. "Kal?"

She recognized the anxious sound in my voice for what it was and smiled gently. "Your cousin is fine, Kara. He had to fly off and take care of an emergency but he'll return as soon as he is able." Then she reached out and smoothed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've awakened from a long nightmare."

"It's all right," she cooed. "Our Purple Healing Ray and Barda's mother box erased Darkseid's programming. You should be fine now."

"That's good to know, Diana," I said. "Thank Rao, Kal and you rescued me. If it were up to Batman," I groused, "he probably would have left me on Apokolips to rot."

"My goodness," Diana teased, "I find it difficult to believe that is how you truly feel about the man considering the fact that you called for him when you awakened minutes ago."

My eyes flew open at that. "I did?"

She nodded and smiled slyly at me. "Indeed, you did. Kara," she paused momentarily then pressed on, "you should know it was Batman who truly saved your life. He was gravely injured during our rescue attempt and had to undergo treatments under our Healing Ray upon your return to Paradise Island. However, if it had not been for him, I doubt any of us would have been able to defeat Darkseid and rescue you from that dreadful place."

My heart soared at her words. "Really, Diana?"

"Yes. He challenged Darkseid alone and won your freedom from the evil one for good."

"How could Batman defeat Darkseid? I doubt even Kal and I fighting together could beat him."

"Darkseid may have power on a cosmic scale; however, he still requires a base of operations. Batman possessed the means to destroy Apokolips and would have done so unless Darkseid agreed to release you totally and unconditionally. Essentially, the Dark Knight held an entire world hostage for you, Kara…all for you."

"Wow, I-I…wow," I breathed.

As I tried to process what he'd done for me, I heard his heartbeat, a sound I'd know anywhere, as he approached my quarters. "Diana," I said, "Batman is coming. May I speak to him…alone?"

"Of course," she said as she stood up and strode toward the door. Then he appeared in the entrance to my room and the sight of him took my breath away.

He moved aside for Diana as she exited the room and crossed over to my bed. When he reached my side, Batman knelt down beside my bed and I peered sadly at him. "I'm so ashamed of what I did on Apokolips. Are you going to question me now?"

"No," he whispered. He then removed the glove from his right hand and gently cradled one of my hands in his. I was stunned by the warmth of his flesh. He wasn't cold at all. As he stared at me, I shuddered from his touch. Suddenly, I could no longer restrain myself and reached for his cowl.

I paused momentarily and waited for his permission. He nodded once and I removed his mask.

#

As I felt the sun-kissed air on my bare skin after she'd removed my cowl, she graced me with the most beautiful thousand watt smile I've ever seen in my life. "Your eyes are as blue as mine," she breathed.

Then she leaned into me and as my mind warred with my body, warning me to turn her away, she kissed me.

Her lips were sweet and pure. They quenched my soul yet left me thirsting for more.

I gently reciprocated her tender salute allowing her to grow more comfortable with the experience. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck, drew me closer, and deepened our kiss.

That's when I realized I'd been sentenced to a life as her prisoner, an internment I gladly and humbly wanted to serve.

#

I wanted him to continue kissing me until the stars fell from the sky.

However, my desire was rudely interrupted by Diana's shout. "Bruce!"

Her shout had been an alarm.

Diana and I both poured on superspeed to keep Kal from hitting Batman. Then Diana attempted to calm Kal down and remind my cousin that if I was old enough to vote, I was old enough to fall in love. Meanwhile, I held my new lover's hand and looped the sound of his name, _Bruce_, in my mind while I surreptitiously admired his glorious lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Criminals, by nature, are a cowardly and superstitious lot.

To instill fear into their hearts, I became a bat, a monster from the pit of their fears.

In doing so, I'd become the very thing that all monsters become…alone.

Now with Kara in my life, perhaps I'd be spared from that awful fate.

#

"Do I need to use the kryptonite ring, Clark?"

"No," he murmured as he drifted down from the sky to land next to me as I stood watching the ocean from Kara's terrace. "I've promised Kara I only wanted to talk to you."

Of course, I knew he wasn't there to hurt me. If Clark had wanted to, he could have used his superspeed and squished me into the marble. However, I know how he thinks. Even more than kryptonite, he has one big weakness. Deep down, Clark's essentially a good person, while deep down, I'm not.

"Clark, since the night I found Kara in Gotham Harbor, I've been trying to understand your behavior toward her. You've been overprotective, even hostile, to anyone who tried to get close to her."

The Man of Steel snapped, "Can you blame me, Bruce? It seems like everyone has tried to take her away from me! First, it was Diana, then Darkseid, now you!"

"Clark, I'm not taking her away from you. She's your cousin. You can see her whenever you want. She's family and you know I'd never get in the way of that."

"You know what I find odd, Bruce? For months, you've been suspicious of her. At times you've even fought like cats and dogs. Now, I find my innocent young cousin in the arms of a worldly and cynical man who's at least ten years older than her!"

I gave him my resolve face and said, "Clark, it is difficult to explain; however, there was an attraction between us almost from the beginning. I swear to you I tried to fight it, yet…when Darkseid had taken her…I could no longer hide from the truth. I had to get her back because I didn't want to live in a world without her."

He stared at me for several moments then said, "I didn't know you felt that way about her."

"I'm happy he does, Kal!" Kara exclaimed as she glided through her patio door, her feet several inches above the alabaster Amazon marble floor, to join us on the terrace. Like an angel, she floated toward me then drew me into her deceptively delicate-looking arms and pressed her lean body into mine. At that moment, all seemed right with the world.

"Kal," she continued, "I know I appear to be younger than you but I'm not a baby. And for your information, I even dated guys when I lived on Krypton. So, I should have something to say about where I'm going to live and if Bruce will have me, I'd like to be where we can get to know each other better."

"Kara," Clark said gently, "you're still a teenager. You're my cousin, the only other survivor from Krypton. I think it's up to me to decide what's best for you and where you should live."

She narrowed her eyes at Superman in anger. "I'm eighteen, Kal. It's my understanding on both Krypton and Earth, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Then she sighed deeply and softened her tone. "Kal, look, I don't want to fight. This thing between Bruce and me is so new, so precious, I want the time to explore it. We need to see where it will take us. Please don't stand in our way."

He nodded sullenly. "I can't say I'm happy with this situation but I'll try and keep an open mind about it. Look, Kara I worry about you. I know you can handle yourself and I'm certain Bruce will work with you to hone your fighting skills. But you're my only flesh and blood; I want to make certain you're safe. Plus, I don't like the idea of you living in Gotham by yourself."

"Fine, I'll just go live with Bruce," Kara snidely replied.

"I _really_ don't like that idea, Kara."

"It's not like he can take advantage of me, Kal," she noted.

"I know that, Kara. It's just that, to me, I think of you more as a sister than a cousin. Now, you can't fault a brother for wanting to protect his kid sister, can you?"

Kara appeared to be deeply touched by Clark's words as a demure smile crept upon her face.

"So, you're my big brother, huh?"

"Absolutely," Clark noted with a sly smile. "So, you should keep that in mind," he drawled then turned to glare harshly at Batman, "Bruce."

When he said that, if I could, I would have surreptitiously checked to see if I had worn the utility belt stocked with weapons to go after metahumans.

Meanwhile, Kara shot a pretty pout at him and said, "Then Bruce and I will never have any fun together at all!"

"That's kind of the point," Clark murmured.

At that, she narrowed her eyes and slugged Superman in his shoulder, hard.

"Ow, that hurt!" Clark yelped.

"It was meant to hurt, Kal!" Then she turned to me and asked, "Bruce, may I stay with you?"

The corner of my lip twitched slightly as I fought off the urge to grin like a loon. "As you wish."

Then Clark rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Now, Batman is stealing lines from the movie, The Princess Bride? That proves, without a doubt, we've been shifted to a parallel universe!"

#


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thank you," she murmured.

I chanced a glance at Kara as we solemnly approached the hallowed ground where the earthly remains of her friend rested in peace and spied her peering up at me with her aquamarine eyes. "You're welcome," I said simply, almost embarrassed by her politeness. Lord knows Kara Zor-El did not need to thank me for standing by her side before the monument honoring her dearly departed friend. I understood, more than most, the necessity to venerate those whose innocent lives were snuffed out by evil right before one's very eyes.

According to Diana, the Amazons had erected Lyla's edifice at a point where the land, the sky and the sea joined as one. Above the fallen hero's casket, a hologram of Lyla's likeness stood as a silent sentinel, its youthful facade bright and cheerful as Lyla's image looked toward the future as she always had in life.

Now, tears trickled down Kara's exquisite face while my young lover prepared to mourn the passing of the first friend she'd made on Earth.

"Lyla," Kara whispered, "I…I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Kara paused as something caught in her throat before she courageously pressed on. "I miss you more than you know. You were the first person who accepted me without question, perhaps, because as Harbinger, you saw something worthwhile in me and helped me to see it, too. Lyla, I swear to you, I'll work hard to never disappoint you. You were the best friend any person could ever have and I'll always love you. Goodbye, Lyla."

After I soundlessly uttered a prayer for Harbinger in my thoughts, I led my lover away from Lyla's tomb. Then as we ambled down ancient marble steps, Kara murmured something that sounded like…a name.

"Alura."

I paused and shot a confused look at my beautiful paramour through the lenses of my mask. "What?"

"Bruce," she answered softly, "you asked me once if I could remember my mother's name. Little by little, I think it's all coming back to me. My mother…her name was Alura, if that still matters to you."

#

After I revealed my mother's name to him, I gazed into his eyes and saw deep down into his soul as his mask was no longer a hindrance to me. Before long, a tiny smile dawned on his face—an act I knew to be quite difficult for him while in costume. "It does, Kara. It most certainly does," he whispered before he drew me into his strong arms and gently kissed me.

We stood there for a time, lost in that moment, while I felt the warmth of his body flow into mine. Then after that wonderful kiss had ended, we strolled hand-in-hand toward the airfield where Diana, Kal and the Batwing, my lover's aircraft, were waiting for us.

I released my lover's hand and approached Wonder Woman. Then I threw myself into the Amazon Princess's arms and cried, "Diana, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me! Artemis and you have given me so much, I can never repay you!"

Diana held me close and said, "The only payment we desire is that you are happy with your life, little one. Now, dear Kara, I want you to go out into man's world proudly! You and I shall talk again soon about what you'd like to do with your life and the interesting path you have chosen in giving your heart to Bruce Wayne. Rest assured that the Amazons shall always watch over you…my sister."

I nodded to her and she released me with a smile as she gently brushed errant strands of my hair out of my face. Then I turned to my cousin and drew him into my arms. "Kal, thank you for coming for me and thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for forgiving me after I tried to hurt you."

Superman returned my embrace fiercely and murmured, "I knew that wasn't you, Kara. It was Darkseid's influence that sought to corrupt you. But, we've beaten him and it's over now. I'm just happy you're all better and back with us on Earth."

"You'll certainly get no argument from me on that, Kal!" I drawled. Then I released my cousin, turned to my Dark Knight, and said, "Bruce, you are the most extraordinary person I've ever had the fortune to meet in my life. I don't know what I did for you to find it in your heart to love me but I thank Rao with every breath I take that you do."

"Kara," he declared, his right hand reaching out to me. I witnessed his struggle, an almost physical manifestation of his passion for me locked in mortal combat with his fear of vulnerability on his part. My heart nearly broke when I saw the torment that haunted him. Seeking to end it, I met him half-way and laced his fingers with mine.

Moments later, his spirit drew succor from me. Then his eyes cleared and he locked them upon mine. Immediately thereafter, he drew me toward him and cloaked me inside both his cape and his arms, secure from worry or harm.

#

TBC

Please hit the Blue button below to review...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kara!"

I'd just helped my young lover settle into the rear seat of the Batwing and begun to strap myself in at the controls when a strong female voice called out to her.

"Artemis," Kara breathed, "You came!"

The fierce Amazon warrior nodded once from the saddle on the back of the steed she'd ridden hard across the sunny beach. "Of course I came, little one. I had to say goodbye before you left Paradise Island. So, fare thee well, Kara Zor-El. If there ever comes a time when you need my aid, simply call for I will be there."

I heard the heartfelt sentiment in my lady's voice as she spoke. "Oh, Artemis! Thank you for being both my teacher and my friend. Know that I shall always love you and shall miss you terribly."

"As shall I, little one…as shall I," Artemis responded, allowing a little crack to show in her stoic facade. She smiled at Kara for a moment before she turned to me and the smile ran away from her face. "Wayne," she said coldly while she glared dangerously at me.

Although it was a struggle, I maintained my composure and managed to conceal how seriously annoyed I was that Wonder Woman had revealed my secret identity to her Amazon sister. "Artemis," I responded evenly.

"You should understand, Wayne, that if you ever break Kara's heart, I shall beat you within an inch of your miserable life."

While Diana gasped at her sister's threat and Clark smirked at me, I nodded solemnly to the Amazon warrior, stared at her through my opaque lenses, and said to her using my best "Bat" voice, "Artemis, if that ever happens…I'll allow you to do so because we both know that's the only way that could ever happen."

With that, I activated the control to close the ship's hatch and pressed the button to start the Batwing's engines.

#

As our craft lifted into the clear azure sky, I could still picture Kal's smirk as it faded away as well as the grudging respect for Bruce on both Diana's and Artemis' faces at his answer to my combat instructor's challenge. When the plane winged away from Paradise Island, I smiled and drawled, "I suppose your vow to Artemis is proof of your commitment to me, Bruce?"

He chuckled lowly and I heard the smile in his voice. "I wouldn't have it any other way, angel."

I nearly gasped out loud when he called me that!

In the religion we had on Krypton, Rao, our name for 'God,' controlled heralds who'd performed similar functions like the angels of Earth.

"Bruce."

"Yes, Kara?"

"Why did you call me an 'angel'?"

"Did my calling you that bother you?"

"No. I was just curious."

He seemed to hesitate for several moments before he responded. "I suppose because like an angel you've filled the emptiness of my life. When you entered my heart, it felt as if I'd been given a gift from heaven above."

His words touched me deeply as I struggled to hold back my tears. "Bruce," I whispered as my voice threatened to break. "You're my angel, too."

As the tension in his neck and shoulders eased, he said with the self-deprecating smirk plain in his voice, "I'm fine with that, Kara, but to keep my reputation as 'the night's vengeance' from going up in smoke, why don't we just keep this between us, all right?"

"I think I can live with that, Bruce."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I wanted to thank _lil'hawkeye3_ for the wonderful image of Batman and Supergirl she drew for this story. You can read her Young Justice fanfiction on fanfiction dot net. _

Chapter 6

_Master Bruce, are you all right, sir? I haven't heard from you in several days._

I'd just received the text message from Alfred while the Batwing soared over the Atlantic Ocean toward the shores of the Northeastern United States. I typed an answer to Alfred's question which stated, _I'm fine, Alfred. However, I want you to prepare a room for a most charming and intelligent young lady who, despite all reason, has become very devoted to me. She is Mr. Kent's cousin and is cut from the same cloth. We shall arrive within the hour._

I only had to wait for a minute or so before my butler responded. _Master Bruce, I shall have the mistress's room ready upon your arrival. Might I inquire about the lady's name and would you know her preferences concerning décor?_

At first, I drew a blank. It had just dawned on me that I really knew nothing about Kara's history. I didn't know what she liked to eat, what made her smile, what made her frown. As a detective, I'm drawn to solve mysteries like a moth to the flame. Yet, the conundrum of how Kara Zor-El, the most beautiful and angelic creature I've ever known, had grown to love me was something even I barely comprehended.

Shaking off my uncharacteristic bout of anxiety, I simply determined I needed to develop a strategy to remedy my lack of knowledge as to Kara and returned my attention to texting Alfred. _Her name is Kara. As for her preferences, let's go with Classical Greek décor, a sun-filled room and fresh flowers._

Moments later, Alfred responded. _Very good, sir, although I am surprised your observations concerning the lady's preferences are so vivid in your mind._

I smirked. _Well, I somehow managed to maintain my focus despite myself for a change, Alfred._

I could read the smirk in his message as well. _Miracles have been known to indeed happen on occasion, Master Bruce. _

#

My eyebrows nearly climbed toward the proverbial ceiling when I heard Bruce laugh heartily.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He glanced at me in his rear view mirror and gave me a thin smile. "Oh, it was just something my friend texted me. He's preparing a room for you; it will be ready when we arrive."

"Oh…that's nice," I said.

I sat there quietly for a moment then he said, "Kara…I love you…but I realize that 'this,'" he indicated by vaguely waving his hand, "has happened suddenly. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into anything. I want us to get to know each other, to make certain this is right for both of us. That said, I also want you to know, my home is your home. That will never change, no matter what. Do we have an...understanding, Angel?"

I stared at his reflection for a moment as I considered what he'd just said. Then an easy smile dawned on my face when I realized he was right. Wasn't it one of their ancient Earth fables that taught, 'slow and steady wins the race?' Well, I intend to win this race, keep this man in my heart and never let him go.

"We have a deal, Bruce."

TBC


End file.
